Behind The Golden Veil
by Yue Hime
Summary: [ON HOLD] kagome is not the one she seems to be. she is different from others... what will happend if she discovers the truth? what will be her reaction? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

_this is my first Inuyasha fic. so please be kind!!_

_here it goes:_**

* * *

**

**Behind The Golden Veil**

_By: Kyoko super girl_

_Prologue_

There was a legend about a land that was invisible, the Centre. There was a wonderful castle that is shinning of a strange golden light. Some says that was the light of the God. Some says it was creepy and it was the evil it self casts on it, want the humans go there and takes their bodies. But the truth is that this golden light was produce by a powerful being that was hiding in the dark… who was it? No one knows…

A girl was running in a dark forest. She has golden hair with silver strips put in a high ponytail. Even she is still a child, her beauty was incomparable. She was running very fast, her pale cream skin is cover with sweat. She is wearing a whit top with all over golden sign, a short dress that comes to her knees. 'I'm going to find you again, little sister! Don't worry! Even that is the last thing I do!' she promises to herself. 'and I will not let that bastard steal you away from me!' with that promise, she runs in the deepest forest…

* * *

_i know it is short but please review!!_

_kyoko super girl_


	2. what happen to Kagome?

hi! i'm back! and with a new chap. hope you enjoy it!lol

(on to the story!

**kyoko super girl**

A/N: i usually dont disclame here cause i allways forget. so ifu want to read my disclam, go to my profile. )**

* * *

**

Behind The Golden Veil

A/N: i usually dont disclame here cause i allways forget. so ifu want to read my disclam, go to my profile. ) 

_By: Kyoko super girl_

_What happened!_

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as a neko Youkai attacked her. As the neko's claws almost touched her, something unexpected happened: Kagome caught the neko's wrist and turned it against him. Soon, his own poison from his claws consumed him. At this fraction of a second, Kagome, in a golden light, seemed to have a strange golden veil that hid all her features. She seemed to have white wings and claws. Her hair became silver like Sesshoumaru's. The only differences were that she had gold and blue strips. Inuyasha and the others were stunned by her appearances. But as the light faded, Kagome became like her old self again. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw her friends stunned faces, and wondered what happened to them.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo in unison. They rush to her side, but Sesshoumaru, appeared out of nowhere, and was the first reach her. He lifted Kagome into his arms and took off on his cloud. "No! Kagome! Sesshoumaru! Give her back!" yelled Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru and Kagome's forms, as it slowly disappeared into the sky. Shippo and Sango cried for their friend, cause they knew that she was in danger with Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, the well known Ice Lord, or Ice Killer.

"I'm going to take her back! Sesshoumaru will be sorry if there is one cut on her!" said a enraged Inuyasha. "We are going with you Inuyasha! We can't just sit there and watch him torture her!" said the monk, Miroku. "Yes! We will come with you Inuyasha. We will save Kagome with you!" said the young Kitsune. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sango.

_Sesshoumaru's POV _

I hid myself in the forest waiting for an opportunity to challenge Inuyasha in a duel and take away his Tetsaiga. But without luck, cause a cat demon attacked the miko, Kagome is her name, I think. But as the claws almost touched her, she caught the neko's wrist and turned it against him. Soon, his own poison from his claws consumed him. At this time she turned at something that hunted my dreams so long: her! I can't belive my eyes, after all these years, she came back for me, but in a human form. So I approach her and take her in my arms and take off. I didn't want Inuyasha and her friends to take her away from me! Inuyasha shoots insults at me but I don't care.

_Back to Inuyasha and co._

They walked in the forest of Western Lands for hours but no sign of Kagome. Shippo became sad; he was scared of never seeing Kagome again. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was determined to take Kagome back. They walked toward Sesshoumaru's castle…

_Kagome's POV _

I can feel the wind, I know that I am in the arms of someone who care about me, cause his hands are caressing me. My head hurts as I open my eyes, then I was stunned. I can't believe what I saw: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands is holding me! 'Oh My God! He is looking at me! Oh! He has wonderful golden eyes! Why haven't I notice before?' 'What! I can't think about that! I'm not a lecher! Oh boy!'

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

I mentally slap myself. Why did I take away this girl with me? She couldn't be the Kagome I know!

'Why?'

'Who are you?'

'I am the inner you. Your conscience to be exact.'

'Conscience? You got to be kidding me!'

'No I'm not! Ok, now back to the subject, why can't this girl be the Kagome we know?'

'Because, My Kagome disappeared long ago. It can't be her!'

'Yes, it can!'

'No! And go! If you don't, I'll have to kill you!'

'Yeah right, like you would kill yourself! But I think I'll step aside for now! Ta Ta for now!'

'Oh boy! That was so annoying! I wish that stupid voice would never come back!'

'I heard you!'

Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes and shrugged. Something still in his arms, the girl had awakened.

As she opened her midnight blue eyes, he felt attracted to her, like the old times, with His Kagome.

As he was deep in thought, his castle was before him. He landed on the earth, in his backyard, and entered the castle with Kagome, still in his arms.

* * *

this is longer than the first, i hope u all like it!(if u do, **please review**! if you dont, **please review** too!)lol

kyoko super girl


	3. memories reveal

**i'm soo sorry for not updating for a long time. it is just that i had a very big, no HUGE writer block and i didnt have time cause i had a lot of exams... but this chapter is the longest i ever write so enjoy!**

kyoko super girl

**(by the way, thanks to all the reviewers.)**

_those are the reviews of the first chapter:_

krissy: _thank you!_

Chikara-Yuy:_thank you very much! glad you like it_!

Tokia: _thanks and you know, i do my possible to correct my errors_.

Jazze Pha:_thanks_

lil:_thanks_

Crazy Tengu: _thanks!_

**

* * *

**

Behind a golden veil

_By: Kyoko Super Girl_

Sesshoumaru enters his castle with Kagome still in his arms.

"Jaken!" he calls out quietly and put Kagome on her foot.

"Lord- Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama!" cries out Jaken. Then he slipped and falls on the face. Kagome, who can't hide her giggles, burst out laughs. She rolls on the floor, with tears in her eyes, laugh with all her might.

Sesshoumaru has a strange impression of déjàvue.

Flashback 

A little girl with a golden veil on her face rolls on the floor laughing when Jaken slipped and is now on the floor. Beside her was a youger version of Sesshoumaru with a warm expression on his face and amusement in his eyes, is smiling!

End of Flashback 

Kagome's POV:

I watch Jaken slipped and falls on the face. I just can't help to stop my giggles so I start to laugh like a maniac… Really unlady! 'What the hell! Where did that comes from! I am not even a lady! Oh well!' ok…ok… now I am calm! I lift my head and stare at Sesshoumaru. He seems in a deep thought so I wave my hand in front of his eyes and strike my tongue out to him. Oh no! He saw it! What I'm going to do! SOMEONE HELP ME! What the hell! OMG! Sesshoumaru has smile! It is the first time that I saw him smiling… I think… but why I have a feeling that it is a déjàvue? Oh my head! I think too much!

End of Kagome's POV 

Sesshoumaru opens his eyes and back to the reality. He sees Kagome strikes out her tongue to him and could help to feel amusement. And for the first time of so long, he smiles. He hears a gasp and turns around to look at Kagome. She seems to zone out and she falls on the ground. And then, there was a golden light emerges from her limp body. When the light fades, she was on the ground, unconscious. He rushes to her side but stops dead on his tracks: she has a golden veil on her face, just like his best friend and the one and the only he loves in the past, present and future…

Kagome's POV:

'Where am I? Why it is so dark? A light! Where it is coming from? Oh well, I think that I'm going to find out!' suddenly, the light seems to become bigger and bigger. 'What is happening?' and then, someone comes out of that light, a woman.

'Who are you?'

'I am Midoriko, lady Kagome.' said the mysterious woman.

'How is that possible? And why are you call me a lady?'

'Because you are one! And you are mistaking, the Shikon no Tama was not born from my body! It is the power of a goddess, the goddess of light and darkness. And you, my dear, are her heiress. And I am here to traine you for the final battle between you, your friends and Naraku, the evil incarnate!'

'Wait a minute! Are you telling me that I am the new goddess or whatever? And I am the mistress of the Legendary Shikon no Tama? It is my power? And how someone can be good and evil at the same time?'

'Yes Kagome! And I will tell you another thing… but when you are ready! For now, you just have to know that you are Lord Sesshoumaru's childhood friend and his first love. And by the way, darkness doesn't mean evil. It is 2 different things!'

'What the hell! How can it be! I don't believe it! I just can't. How can the ice prince love me? You must be kidding!'

'But Kagome! You have to cause I am not kidding like you said! For the world's sake is in your hand. You have to remember yours forgetting past! Only yours and Sesshoumaru's power combine with you two's love can defeat this dark evil!'

'I- 'suddenly, I was submerged by memories… the scenes play before me one to one. I played with Sesshoumaru in dirt, he gives me a necklace… all those memories are giving me a big headache, I can't take it anymore! I have to believe all those things that Midoriko said or I have a impression that I will be imprisoned in my own memories!'

'I believe you Midoriko!' I hear myself said.

'Good! Now, shall we begin? My trainings will take place when you are sleeping or unconscious like now. All right?'

'Yes!'

'Ok, today, I will teach you about your priestess' powers. They will give a big advantage when you are fighting demons…'

**Meanwhile… **

Sesshoumaru takes the direction of the room of the guests with Kagome in his arms. He lays Kagome on the bed and stared at her. She looks like exactly when he was little, but fully-grown up. He remembers all their pranks they did when they were little…

Flashback 

"Come on Sesshou-kun! It is fun! We are going to draw on the portrait, give her a moustache, so funny! Please?" ask Kagome, giving him puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru sigh. It is so hard to resist her when she gives them… "All right…"

End of Flashback 

He opens his eyes only to find Kagome stare at him with a curious glare.

"What! Why are you looking at me?" said Kagome, couldn't resist his stare anymore.

"Kagome…" whispered Sesshoumaru.

"Yes! It is my name. Come on Sesshou! Stop staring at me!"

"You talk like her… you looks like her… who are you?"

"You don't remember me Sesshou? I am Kagome." Said Kagome before give him a bear hug

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I look at the demoness before him. She looks so much like Her, a mystery species of youkai. Normally, a youkai cannot have wings cause we are creature of darkness. But her, even she is a youkai, she is still a creature of light. How odd! (I guess that is the answer for what kind of youkai she is?) Then, suddenly, she throws herself in my arms (yup! You all hear me, or see it. Sesshoumaru has 2 arms!) and gives me a bear hug.

"Kagome?" I heard myself saying.

"Yes!" she replies. But how can she be? She disappeared 100 years ago. It can't be her! As I continue to ask myself, I heard her saying:

"Sesshou! I can see doubt in your eyes. But let me tell you that I am really the Kagome you knew! I was send by Midoriko in the future in order to protect me from the evil because I didn't receive my powers yet. But now, I'm back with my powers in my possession, waiting for Midoriko to train me and unleash it. Please trust me!"

"I- I trust you."

"Thank you!"

"Kagome! It has been so long!"

"Yes it is…"

* * *

_ok. those are the second chapter's review:_

veithunnie:_thanks for your review and i think that i had answered you question partialy..._

kittypofe:_here is._

Zhao: _eh... thanks?_

kitsune'sangelofflames: _thanks and here you go!_

Blue Rhapsody3: _thanks!_

Jazze Pha:_ thanks and the answers are here!_

Sweeteen: _thanks!_

krissy: _thanks!_

Taeniaea: _thanks and here you go: the chapter 3!_

**thanks to everybody who had review! i luv you all!**

kyoko super girl


	4. AN

* * *

Hi ppl. I know that I hadn't update for a long time of all my stories but it is just that I don't know what to write and all. And I don't think that I can update my stories for some time cause there are the final exams so... but I'll do my best and if I had time, I'll update for sure! Thank u all for your support! I really appreciate it! . Oh yeah! I had remade my story TALE OF THE HEAVEN! Really, it is better than the past one. (I think) lol

I will really do my best and update asap! .

ja ne

kyoko super girl

* * *


	5. Important AN from ur loving author

**Hey ppl…** I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories for a long time… I'm really sorry… but well I didn't have much

inspiration back then and now, I'm currently out of Canada, on vacation and right now, I'm really busy… I will continue my stories

when I have time… and I thought that maybe goodthatI will do a new story for you ppl b/c right now, I really don't have much

inspiration for my current stories… what do you all think? It will be an Inuyasha's story I think for now… if you guys have some

suggestions, please e-mail me or submit a review on any of my stories thank you… and that is all for now folks… plz await patiently my

newest updates…

--&&&&--

* * *

Sincerely yours,

_Your loving Author_…** Kyoko Super Girl**…


End file.
